The Struggle
by nick.bears.1
Summary: Nick Bears was born inside of Wall Maria to a family of well-trained Scouts. But when his mother and father get killed beyond the walls and his brother get eaten alive on the day the Colossal Titan showed up, he will not stop until every Titan is dead. Alongside Mikasa, Eren, and Armin, he vows to continue killing Titans and protect all three of them.
1. Nick Bears's Past

**This is my first fan fiction of AOT/SNK. This story is about my OC living in the AOT world and meeting his future lover and friends, MikasaXOC. Also I will add some stuff not in the anime but I will try to keep it as close to the anime as possible. I will also change some things. I hope you guys like this story, because it took me months to think of making this. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Attack on Titan.**

Nick Bears's Past

Year 833

"Push honey! You can do this." explains James Bears, soon-to-be father of another glorious child. He has been waiting for his second child and is excited.

"You are doing good, Mrs. Bears" says Dr. Jaeger who gladly agreed to help his friend's wife birth another child.

"One more push," says Dr. Jaeger and after about 20 seconds of extreme pain, Dr. Jaeger grabs the newborn child and wraps a blanket around the child, "It's a boy," he says before giving the child over to his parents.

"What shall we name him," asks Barbara, who wanted her husband to name the second child.

"Nick, his name shall be Nick Bears," says James.

"That is a wonderful name," explains Dr. Jaeger followed by John Bears, who is four years old and doesn't know he has a brother yet."

"What is it mom, dad," he says, still not knowing of the new child.

"You have a brother, son," says James giving Nick over to John who has tears in his eyes. He holds his baby brother close and says, "I will be the best big brother ever daddy."

James stands Barbara, watching as their oldest son cries over the excitement of having a new brother in the family.

"We raised him well," says Barbara. "Yeah, we sure did," says James wrapping one arm around his wife. What they did not know though is that in a couple of years, they would be surprised by their son's destiny to grow up to be.

Year 836

"Hey dad," says an excited Nick who knows his father just came back from an expedition beyond the walls. James and Barbara have been in the Scouts for six years now and once again came back alive.

"What is it, Nick," asks James who loves to listen to his sons.

"I want to join the Scouts and fight with you and Mom," says Nick who is immediately grabbed on the shoulders by his father.

"Why do you want to join the Scouts," he asks, why showing a face of worry.

"I want to kill Titans," says the three old, not knowing of how dangerous it is.

"Son, there is more than Titans wanting to kill off humanity."

"Then, what else is out there."

James sighs and sits down on a chair. "Okay there are Titans and Elites out there wanting to kill us."

"What are Elites," says John walking in wanting to know about the Elites as well.

"Well, the Elites were once the greatest soldiers the Scouts ever trained. Hardly any of them died in the expeditions. But one day, the Elites got lost and soon the Scouts abandoned the Elites in enemy territory. They are now determined to kill the Scouts and Titans. They always wear a cape but their hoods are fused on top of their heads and you can only see blood red eyes. You can't see their face at all, only their eyes. I have been wanting to trap some and train them to fight for humanity. But so far, I have been unsuccessful in my efforts."

"So I can't join then dad," said both John and Nick at the same time.

"No, I'm just saying things so you can think it through, okay."

"Okay."

"Good, now I need a nap, see you at dinner-time."

So on that day, Nick still pondered about the Elites but he still wanted to join the Scouts. He would soon get to know the Elites better though.

Year 840

James and Barbara came back from another expedition beyond the walls, but this time, James brought some Elites over to show his son. These Elites came out of their humanity-hating ways and vowed to protect every member of the Bears family. Even though fifty Elites took the vow, only four were able to join James to meet his sons.

"Dad, who are these guys following you around," asks Nick who is now seven years old, curious of these four men.

"These four are Elites," says James earning a gasp from both of his sons as they ran up and asked for their names. These Elites were named John, Adam, Eden, and Peter. They were fascinated by the Elites' tales of being in Titan territory before James found them. Then, after hours of talking, the Elites had to go back to the Scouts HQ.

"So, you got to see what the Elites are now, do you still want to join," says James before going to bed.

"Yeah," says Nick and John who still are eager to fight alongside their parents and fellow Elites. James sighs and then says, "Well, I hope you will fulfill your dreams, sons, now lets go to bed."

Nick goes to his room and falls into his bed tired of today's events. Before sleep overtook him, he wondered how cool it would be to fight alongside the Elites.

**I tried to make my OC's history short, but I think it's too long. Oh well, hoped you all enjoyed and soon more chapters will come out when I have time to write. Leave a review and see you all later.**


	2. New Friends and Meeting Future Lover

**Here is another chapter of my fan fiction. This chapter is going to lead to an event that happened in a later episode in the anime, but this is the beginning of friendship and love. Hope you enjoy.**

New Friends and Meeting Future Lover

Year 842

In that year, the Bears family moved inside Shiganshina district on the southern side of Wall Maria. So far in their new home, he has been getting into a lot of fights with bullies. He hated his new home, but he got to see his mom and dad return from expeditions sooner by waiting by the front gate. He was walking around when he heard punching, kicking, and grunting. He ran towards the sounds of pain and then saw where the noises were coming from.

He saw three kids, all three with brown hair bullying a smaller kid with blonde hair. The blonde kid then started saying things about how they are violent, because they are not smart. Just when the blonde kid was about to get punched in the face, there was a yell, "Back off, you jerks," then Nick turned around and saw a kid with brown hair and green eyes running towards the bullies. Then, Nick wanted to help, so he followed the kid running at the bullies, then the fighting began.

Both Nick and the kid he didn't know of started throwing punches at the bullies. One bully kicked Nick in the knee, sending a shock through his leg. Then, he did an uppercut and hit the bully's chin. The bully then ran off. _One down, two to go, _Nick thought.

Then as he knew it, the other kid managed to chase one bully off. Then the kid got punched the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You think you can beat me, well you were wrong," says the bully as he went to punch the kid in the face.

"I don't think so," says Nick who grabs the bully's fist and then kicked the bully in the groin, causing him to cry and run off.

"Thanks," says the kid as he gets his blonde friend off the ground.

"Who are you guys," asks Nick, curious to know his new allies.

The blonde kid spoke up, "My name is Armin Arlert and this is my friend Eren Jaeger," beckoning towards the kid with green eyes.

"What's your name," asks Eren wanting to know this new kid better.

"My name is Nick Bears," says Nick glad to know his new friends. Then they went off and Armin showed Eren and Nick a book of the outside world, showing them pictures of oceans, forests, ice-fields and large mountains.

"My family came from the mountains and highlands," says Nick who immediately earns a smile from Eren and Armin.

"That's really cool, but how do you know that," asks Armin.

"My grandpa told me before he died, he was told that by his grandpa, who lived there before the Titans showed up," says Nick.

"Well it was nice knowing you Nick," explains Eren as he gets up and shakes Nick's hand. "I got to get home soon, it will be dinner-time. See ya later Armin."

As Eren leaves, Armin gets up and says, "Well it was nice meeting you, Nick, but I have to get going as well," says Armin who also shakes Nick's hand and walks off with his book.

_Finally, I have some new friends to help me live through pain and despair, _thought Nick as he walks home to eat dinner and then go to bed.

Year 844

Nick stands with his father outside a log cabin in the rain with the Elites he met four years ago, Eren and Dr. Jaeger.

"Who lives here again," asks Nick.

"The Ackermans, who have a daughter who is Eren's age, so I hope you all get along, ok," says Eden who just looked at Nick with his blood red eyes of his and then looked away.

Then Dr. Jaeger opened the door and ran in. We all followed him in and saw why he had a terrified look. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman lay dead in their own blood and the daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Can you see the daughter outside anywhere," asked Dr. Jaeger to me and Eren.

"She's not outside dad," said Eren knowing that there was no little girl outside.

"This is bad, we need to equip the Elites and begin the search. Wait for us at the foot of the mountain," beckoning to James. Nick saw Eren have a blank stare on his face. That immediately told me we would look for her.

Before we left, Nick asked the Elite John the name of the Ackerman daughter.

"Her name is Mikasa," said the Elite who looked at Nick for a little bit, then walked off.

Hours later

Nick and Eren had found a cabin, but since Nick had more concern, Eren let him deal with the enemies. Nick walked to the front door and opened it a little bit.

"Excuse me," says Nick in a quiet tone.

"Hold it right there, you little brat," says a man with short hair who quickly swung the door open.

"I-I got lost and saw this cabin, thought I could get help," says Nick with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, me and my friend would be happy to help," then he was cut off by a knife to the throat.

"Thank you but I'm not stupid, and I'm the last thing you will ever see," says Nick as he takes the knife out followed by a spurt of blood then the body falling to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," says a man with a stocking cap over his head as he got up from his chair. Nick then slowly closed the door.

"Get back here you little brat," says the man who opens the door with an ax in hand. Then Nick jumps out with a sword and stabs the man in the chest.

"You are an animal, you deserve everything you get, die, DIE," yells Nick as he stabs his knife repeatedly into the guy's throat and head.

Then Nick wipes some blood off and looks at a little girl laying on the ground with her wrists tied behind her back. Nick then cuts the rope off and unties it.

"My name is Nick Bears, you must be Mikasa, I went to your house with my dad and Dr. Jaeger. We saw what these monsters did."

"There were three of them," says Mikasa who was now rubbing her wrists. Nick with a shocked face looks behind him and sees a man with thick brown hair. Nick then reaches for the knife and is then kicked in the stomach which makes him roll several feet away.

"You did this! You are going to die. I will kill you, you little brat," says the man who grabs Nick by the hair, then proceeds to choke him in the air.

"Mikasa, the only way to live is to fight, you have to fight to live and live to fight," explains Nick while still being choked by the man.

Mikasa then picks up the bloody knife and holds it with both hands. "I don't think I can do this," she says while still holding the knife. About thirty second later, she rushes at the man and stabs him in the back. Nick drops to the ground and is supported by Mikasa on the way out. When they reach the door, there stand the Elites, James, and Dr. Jaeger. Dr. Jaeger and the Elites go inside and James brings Mikasa and Nick outside where Eren is waiting.

"Why son, why did you do this," says James.

"I'm sorry dad but they deserved to be put down."

"Dr. Jaeger told you to wait for us at the foot of the mountain"

"By the time the Elites got here, they would've been gone."

"That's not why I'm angry. You are too young to just throw away your life in vain."

"But I didn't know how else to save her."

James gasps then gets up and says, "Mikasa, you remember me, the Scout who always helped your dad."

"Yes James, sorry but can you tell me how to get home. I'm cold," says Mikasa and then Eren takes off his red scarf and wraps it around Mikasa's neck, which she is surprised.

"You can have it, it's fine," says Eren who looks at Mikasa's surprised face.

"You can stay with the Jaegers," says James which gets another surprised look from Mikasa.

Shortly after the Elites and Dr. Jaeger came out, they were told about the whole conversation, then she was escorted home by Dr. Jaeger and Eren. Nick then thought, _I wonder if we will ever meet again, I-I think that I should protect her for some reason. _Nick, James, and the Elites reach the Bears house and they all fall asleep, tired of today's events.

**This was a longer chapter than chapter one, but this was how Nick meets Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and I will see you all later.**


	3. That Day

**Hello AOT/SNK fans. Here is another chapter of my fan fiction. This time, it is the time that episode 1 and 2 of the anime takes place. Hope you enjoy.**

That Day

Year 845

Nick woke up from under a tree. He had a nightmare of his parents and brother dead. He was sent to get wood, so his family could have fuel for heat. He always took a small nap. His parents were beyond the walls again and that left him and his brother John, who graduated from the cadets yesterday and was visiting home.

_Gotta hurry! I have to get home_,thought Nick but just as he was about to get through the inner gate, he was stopped by a member of the Garrison.

"Hello, Mr. Hannes," says Nick as he looked at the man who wore the roses on his arms, chest pocket, and back.

"How is it going, you suicidal maniac," joked Hannes. Ever since they moved to Shiganshina, Hannes knew of the Bears family. Since, his mom and dad were in the Scouts and John planned on going to the Scouts, Hannes always picked on Nick about it.

"Would you stop it, you drunk ginger," explains Nick who earns laughs from three Garrison soldiers behind Hannes who were drinking and playing cards.

"NICK," a voice from behind says. Nick looks behind him and sees Eren and Mikasa running up to him.

"What is Hannes saying this time," asks Mikasa.

"He's calling me a suicidal maniac," says Nick. Eren and Mikasa gasp and look up at the drunk ginger.

"Get out of my way," says Nick pushing through Hannes. Then Hannes trips him and Nick falls flat on his face, earning more laughs from the other Garrison soldiers. Nick, with an angry look on his face, runs off. Mikasa and Eren push through Hannes to catch up with their friend. A few minutes after catching up to Nick, a bell sounds off.

"The Scouts are back, yes, Mom, Dad, I'm coming," Nick says, he then runs for the inner gate, followed by Mikasa and Eren. They reach the crowd and Nick has a happy face as he sees Erwin, who was his other hero besides his mom and dad. Erwin looks at Nick, then looks away. Nick looks around for his mom and dad, then pushes through the crowd in front of Keith Shardis.

"Where is my mom and dad, please tell me they made it back," says Nick.

"This is Jame's son, give it to him."

Nick has a shocked face when something is put in his arms. There were two capes with some blood on them. Both bore the Wings of Freedom.

"This is all that is left," asks Nick. A soldier then nods and Nick starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, that was all that was left," Keith says as Nick holds the capes to his chest and falls to his knees. Keith kneels down and hears Nick say, "They did good, right, they died like heroes." Keith gasps, then Nick says, "Tell me my parents stood their ground. Tell me their sacrifice gave us an advantage over the Titans."

Silence falls on the Scouts and the crowd. "They died like heroes," Keith said, "But their sacrifice meant nothing. We have gained nothing. Your parents died, because of me. I sent them to their deaths. I sent all of them to their deaths. We have gained NOTHING!"

The Scouts leave and then Nick takes the capes and folds them. He then hears some guys talking.

"I'm SO glad we use our taxes to keep those suicidal maniacs happy," says a man but Nick punches him in the back of the head. It was Nick.

"You little brat," says the man. Just when Nick is about to throw another punch, he is grabbed from behind by Mikasa. Mikasa drags him for a couple of yards and then throws him against a wall.

"Mikasa, what was that for," says an angry Nick.

"You still want to join the Scouts," says Mikasa. Eren and Nick look at Mikasa with a shocked look on their faces.

"Look, just let me pick up my twigs and let me go home," says Nick who gathers his twigs and runs home.

He then opens his front door and gets inside. Tears were still in his eyes. His brother then runs up and hugs his little brother.

"Whats wrong, Nick" says John, curious of his little brother's sadness. Nick then holds up the capes and earns a shocked face from John.

"I'm sorry, Nick. We are the last of our family."

Nick then separates from the hug, puts the sticks in a box, and runs off to find Armin. He then finds Armin once again with some bullies. Nick runs at them, then realizes that Eren and Mikasa was following him.

Nick then follows Armin to the canal. There, they talk about today's events. Then suddenly lightning hit the ground and the ground shook, then stopped.

"What was that," says Armin wondering why the ground shook.

Then they ran to the town center and a titan peeked his head over the wall. The titan then kicked a hole in the wall and then disappeared.

"He blasted a hole, like he was kicking a rock," says Armin who is on his knees.

Nick runs off, because the rocks fell near his house. He finds his house in rubble. His brother lies under the rubble, both blades drawn. "JOHN," says Nick as he runs and starts t get the rubble off.

"Nick, run NOW," says John. Then they heard footsteps. A 3-meter titan was heading their way. Just when he almost had John out, Hannes grabbed Nick.

"No, let me go, you bastard."

"Thank you Hannes," says John with tears in his eyes.

"John, NO," says Nick as the Titan digs him out of the rubble. The Titans pick up John who is immediately is stabbing the Titans arms. Then the Titan snaps John's spine and chomped down on John's waist, making blood go everywhere.

Hannes kept running until Nick turned around and punched him in the back of the head.

"Damn you, stop."

"You bastard, I almost had him out, why WHY," as he brought his elbow down on Hannes's head.

"I said stop," says Hannes as he threw Nick on the ground.

"NICK," says Mikasa as she got out of Hannes's arm and rushed to Nick.

"Nick, you couldn't save John, you are a kid, you're weak," says Hannes. Then Nick throws a punch at Hannes's face but Hannes grabbed his arm mid-air.

"Your brother died, because I'm a coward."

Nick was then put grabbed again and Eren, Mikasa, and Nick were loaded onto a barge. A couple minutes later, an armored titan busts through the inner gate. The titans got through. Then, Nick walked to the edge of the boat, followed by Armin.

"The Titans took my family away from me. I will kill them all," explains Nick. Then, Armin looks surprised. Nick's eyes became blood red like an Elite's eyes.

The Day After

Nick wakes up in a building, alongside Mikasa and Eren. Nick got up and then Mikasa and Eren got up. They went to get some food. Armin had four pieces of bread, giving Mikasa, Eren, and Nick a piece. A Garrison soldier then said, "Eat up, the Titans like a little meat on their bones."

Nick then walks up and punches the soldier in the stomach. "Damnit, you picked on the wrong man." He then punched Nick in the face and then another kicked Nick in the side, causing Nick to fall to the ground.

"You cowards, you never even seen a titan," says Nick.

One of the Garrison soldiers goes to kick him, then Armin steps in.

"Forgive him, I beg you," says Armin.

"Fine, but show him gratitude goes a long way."

"Okay."

"Bastard," says Nick, "I'm not going to show gratitude to a coward."

"I'm going back to Wall Maria, the Titans will pay for taking my family away from me," says an angry Nick.

"You should eat, Nick," says Eren.

"No, I will go back and kill them all."

"We have to focus on survival for now."

"I'm not a parasite."

Then, Mikasa punched Nick in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You will eat," says Mikasa shoving the bread in his mouth. "Eat, I'm not going to let you die."

_Why did she say that, does she love me,_ thought Nick.

Year 846

Mikasa sat by a building, her eyes are wet with tears. That day, Nick was sent along with the refugees from Wall Maria to reclaim it. He was only 12 yr old and was then called the 'youngest soldier humanity has ever had.' Just then, Eren comes up to Mikasa and sees her crying.

"What's wrong, Mikasa," asks a worried Eren.

"I miss Nick, what if he never comes back," says Mikasa, tears streaming down her face.

"D-Do you love him, Mikasa," asks Eren.

"Yes, I did, he was always great to me and now I will never get to see him again," says Mikasa but then there is a yell from the distance.

"The survivors are back."

Just then, Mikasa and Eren rush to the gate with all they had and saw Armin waiting for them by the gate. The survivors were coming through and Mikasa didn't see Nick, just wounded soldiers with their hoods above their heads.

"NICK," Mikasa shouts, then the soldier in the front looks over and Mikasa sees that it is Nick, but he was war-torn. There was blood all over his cape and splashes of blood on his uniform. There was black all around his eyes, indicating that he was tired. Mikasa was so happy that he was alive, but shocked by the shape he was in. Then, Nick fell off the horse and his younger friends immediately support him. He goes to wash up and get some rest. Nick wakes up to see Mikasa and Eren staring down at him.

"Oh, hey guys," says Nick but is hugged by Mikasa and Eren.

"We missed you," said Eren.

"I'm glad that you're alive," said Mikasa. Nick accepts the warm embrace and then later sees Armin crying into his grandpa's hat. His grandpa did not come back alive, but then Nick had a flashback of him trying to save Armin's grandpa but was too late.

"I'm so sorry, Armin, I tried to save him," said Nick.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault," says Armin and continues crying into his grandpa's hat.

"That's it, I'm joining the Cadets to become stronger and capable to fight back with fury," says Nick.

"We are with you, Nick," says Mikasa, Eren, and Armin at the same time.

"It's settled, next year, we strike revenge."

The next year would be one of the most brutal stages of their young lives.

**Another long chapter. This took a while to write, so hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review and I will see you later.**


	4. The Cadets

**Another chapter of Attack on Titan. I say here you go, viewers.**

The Cadets

Year 847

_We have done it, we have joined the Cadets, _thought Nick as they stood in rows, nearly two-hundred cadets altogether. Nick saw Keith again, but this time he was a Cadet instructor. He looked around for his friends. Mikasa stood in the same row, but was five cadets away from Nick. Eren stood in front of him in the row in front of Nick. Nick saw Armin standing in the second row. Then, Keith's booming voice signaled to Nick that he was asking for names.

"Hey mop-top," said Keith, his voice almost as loud as a titan roar.

"Sir," said Armin and saluted to him.

"What is your name."

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina."

"Why would someone curse you with that name."

"It was my grandfather, sir."

"Cadet Arlert, why are you here."

"To help humanity overcome the titans."

"You're going to make a great light snack for him. Row face," and Armin's row faced towards Eren.

Nick felt some eyes glare at him. He looked and saw a tall man who had blonde hair. _Why is he glaring at me, _thought Nick but soon the Commandant almost reached him and he looked straight at Eren. Soon, the Commandant stood in front of Nick.

"Well, look at you, Nick Bears, 104th Cadet Squadron, why are you here."

"To join the Scouts for the glory of humanity, sir," yelled Nick, while he saluted to the Commandant.

"Well, just so you know, you aren't going to be trained by me."

"Then, who shall train me sir."

"They shall," and the Commandant pointed towards Eden, Adam, Peter, and John, the Elites. Nick was surprised that they were here and not at the Scout HQ.

"Why am I going to be trained by them, sir."

"Because, I see potential in you, Nick, and the Elites are going to train you faster and harder than I can put on any of these Cadets. Now go, move, move, MOVE," said the Commandant as Nick rushed over to the Elites.

"Hi Elites," said Nick as he ran to them.

"Hello, fellow Elite," said Adam, blood-red eyes glaring straight into Nick's eyes.

"Why did you call me that."

"Remember, two days before Wall Maria was attacked." Nick tried to remember and his memory came to James, his father, with a shot full of what Nick thought was medicine and injecting the fluid into Nick's arm.

"So, I am an Elite."

John looked at Nick. "No, you are half Veteran-Elite."

"What's a Veteran-Elite," asked Nick.

Peter shifted in his position and said, "Veteran-Elites are basically us normal Elites, just have more rage and are more deadly."

"Oh, I see," said Nick and looked at his right arm.

"Look at it this way, James did that to you so you could defend yourself better," said a voice from behind the Elites.

"Who was that," asked Nick.

"Nick, meet Randall the Elite, your father's right hand man." Randall stepped through and looked at Nick.

"It's good to see you, Nick, but we Elites shall not call you that anymore, from now on, you shall be called Captain by us," said Randall, then all the Elites, including Randall saluted to Nick.

"What, how am I supposed to command an army of Elites," said Nick worried that he will be a horrible commander.

"Just do like your father taught you," said Randall. Then, Keith's voice boomed to go get dinner, since it was getting dark. Then, before Nick left, Peter grabbed his shoulder, "First we begin training."

"What do we start then," said Nick shaking Peter's hand off his shoulder.

"We begin by running two miles," said John. Then, the Elites and Nick began running their two miles. About ten-minutes later, Nick stopped, having completed his miles, trying to catch his breath. Then, Randall said, "You may go get dinner, Captain."

"Thanks," said Nick and rushed to the dining hall. He burst through the door and it seemed that no one noticed, because they continued talking. Nick grabbed a tray full of food and sat down at an empty table. Then a guy came up and sat down with Nick.

"Hey, aren't you Nick Bears," asked the man with black hair.

"Yeah," said Nick and started eating his food. After a couple of minutes, Nick asked, "What is your name."

"My name is Marco Bodt, nice to meet you Nick."

"Nice to meet you too, Marco." Then they sat in silence, eating their food. Then, Eren came and sat next to Nick and then he said, "Where have you been, Nick."

"I ran two-miles with the Elites, then came here, got my food and met Marco," said Nick beckoning to Marco.

"Oh, I see, well we have been waiting for you, come on," said Eren and went back to his table.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Marco," said Nick. Marco nodded and Nick went to Eren's table and sat next to Armin.

"Hey, Nick, there you are," said Armin who slapped Nick on the back. "It's good to see you again Nick," said Mikasa. Then, Nick felt eyes glaring at him. Nick looked and saw it was the same man who glared at him in the assembly.

"Hey man, what's your problem," asked Nick, being annoyed by this guy.

"Oh, you don't know my name, my name is Jean Kirschtein, what's your problem, got family issues." Then, Nick had flashbacks of that day, then he got out of his seat.

"You son of a bitch."

"Bring it on, you asshole." Just when Nick was about to break and punch Jean in the face, the bell rang for them to go to their cabins to prepare for their next day.

"Sorry about that, I didn't come here to make enemies, put it there," said Jean and extended his hand.

"Yeah, sorry as well," said Nick. Nick shook Jean's hand then headed for the door. Then, Jean saw Mikasa and stopped her.

"Hey there, um I'm sorry, your hair is really beautiful."

"Thank you," said Mikasa and left the dining hall. Jean ran out and saw Mikasa walking beside Eren.

"Mikasa, stop worrying about me, worry about your hair, it's gonna catch you in a bad way when we start on O.D.M.s," said Eren who pushed her hair back. Mikasa grabbed a bit of her hair. "Fine, I'll cut it, how short should I cut it," asked Mikasa.

"I don't know just short enough," said Eren. Then Mikasa asked, "Where is Nick."

"Last time I saw him, he ran off that way to meet the Elites before bed," said Eren, pointing towards a small hill not too far from the dining hall.

"Thanks," said Mikasa but she escorted Eren to the boy's cabin and then went to the hill and saw Nick and five Elites with a map.

"So, if we take that town and hold it, it could be a small stronghold to lure titans and rogue Elites to it to capture the Elites and kill the titans," said Nick.

"Yes, Captain," said Eden.

"OK, then we can strike at the titans that way and capture more Elites for humanity's cause, dismissed," said Nick, but then Randall looked up and saw a figure in the dark.

"Sir, someone is watching us."

Then, Nick looked at the figure and asked, "Who's there."

"It's me, Nick," said Mikasa and emerged from the dark. Then, Nick told the Elites to depart, which they did, then Nick walked up to Mikasa and asked.

"Why are you here."

"I came looking for you, Nick," said Mikasa and then she asked, "Are you the captain of the Elites.

"Yes, I am," said Nick.

"How are you able to train and yet you are a captain of the Elites," said Mikasa who was worried.

"Mikasa, I'm joining the Scouts, I have to be there for the Elites," said Nick. Then, Mikasa grabbed Nick's hand and said, "Please, don't join the Scouts."

"Why?"

"You were in the Scouts last year, why go back."

"Because of the Elites and to avenge my family."

"Nick, please reconsider joining the Scouts," said Mikasa, tears streaming down her face. Then, Nick shook her hand off, "You sound just like my father," said Nick who looked away from her. Mikasa held up Nick's face to see tears going down his face. "Nick, why are you crying."

"Because I miss my mom, dad, and John so much," said Nick with a sad voice. Then, Nick felt Mikasa's hand wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry Nick," and then Mikasa planted a kiss on Nick's cheek. Nick blushed hard, but it was too dark to tell. Then, Mikasa grabbed Nick's hand, "Come on, Nick, we have to rest for the next day," said Mikasa and walked with him to the boy's cabin, still holding his hand. Then, Mikasa left him and said good-night. Nick said the same to her and walked into the boy's cabin. He then went to an empty bunk-bed and fell asleep _Mikasa does love me, _thought Nick before sleep overtook him.

The Next Day

It was O.D.M. gear training and the Cadets had to try to stay balanced on the cables that attached to their belts. Nick was watching Mikasa, who was perfectly balanced. Nick was impressed. Then, it was Nick's turn. Nick stepped up to the mechanism and the cables were hooked to his belt. He was lifted off the ground and at first was balanced like Mikasa, then he fell over and slammed his head on the ground. He looked over at Eren and realized he was the same as Nick. _Wow, we both failed, I thought Eren could do it, but looks like he failed like me_, thought Nick, then he was helped out of the cables by Mikasa while Armin helped Eren. Then, Mikasa asked, "What happened, Nick."

"I-I don't know, Mikasa but I hit my head pretty hard," said Nick and held his head which was in extreme pain. Then, Mikasa rushed over to Eren and Armin. Nick got up and walked over to the Elites.

"How did I fail," asked Nick.

"I don't know but you better go try again, sir," said Eden with a littler anger in his voice. Nick went back and failed three times in a row, then on the fourth try, he managed to accomplish it. Then, Nick heard the dinner bell and went to the dining hall and saw Eren have a bandage across his head.

"Well, I'm sorry Eren," said Nick.

"How am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight," said Eren.

"It might be time to let that dream die, there is more to being a soldier than throwing away your life in vain," said Mikasa.

"After what happened to Mom and the horrors Nick faced, you are crazy if you think I'm going to walk away." After a couple of minutes, the bell rang to go to their cabins to rest. Eren left with Armin and Nick got up to leave. When Nick went out the door, the Elites were waiting.

"We need you to follow us Captain," said Randall.

"OK," said Nick who followed the Elites to the same hill they met on yesterday. But, there was a rogue Elite with his hand tied behind his back and he was on his knees. Nick walked around him and then asked, "Why are you here."

"I was brought here, because you are my new Captain," said the Elite.

"Well, what is your name," asked Nick who crouched down to see the Elite's eyes.

"My name is Robert, sir," said the Elite who looked up at him.

"Well, Robert, you are no longer rogue, welcome to the Elites," said Nick.

"Thanks, sir," then Mikasa came up the hill and saw them. "Nick, what is going on here," asked Mikasa.

"Mikasa, I was welcoming a new soldier," said Nick beckoning towards Robert.

"Well, you shouldn't worry me like that Nick," said Mikasa. Then the Elites departed and Nick walked around with Mikasa and then entered his cabin. Nick fell asleep but something popped up in his mind.

_Where is Eren and Armin at._

The Next Day

Eren was attached to the cables and balancing perfectly. _He did it, good job Eren,_ thought Nick as Eren threw his fists in the air for victory. Then he heard Mikasa say "He doesn't have to leave me, not anymore."

But there would be more challenges later on.

**That was a long chapter, as usually. Well, I hoped you enjoyed and soon I will start working on a story about Eren, Nick, Mikasa, and Armin living in America when one day while in school, Pearl Harbor is attacked. Well hoped you enjoyed, leave a review and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Graduation

**Time for another chapter of AOT. This is when they are near graduation but something is in store for Nick. Enjoy.**

Graduation

Year 850

The Cadets were practicing cuts with their 3DMG and paring blades. Eren and Mikasa were getting perfect cuts. Mikasa stopped on a branch and looked for Eren and Armin because the Commandant gave the order to stop. Eren and Armin were on a different tree but in sight. Then Mikasa asked, "Where is Nick."

"I don't know Mikasa," said Eren but then Mikasa looked ahead and saw Nick flying around cutting the napes of the "titans." Just then, Nick ran out of gas and fell to the ground.

"NICK," said Mikasa and took off to find him. She found him laying on the ground. She landed and looked at his face. She saw a deep cut that went over his right eye, but lucky his eye was still there. The wound was bleeding fresh blood. Mikasa started to bandage the wound, but the bandages covered Nick's right eye. She started to lead Nick back to the training grounds, and eventually led him to the dining hall for dinner. She helped him see where he couldn't see. Nick sat down at the table. Mikasa sat right beside him. Eren and Armin sat on the other side of the table. They sat silently at the table til Jean busted out.

"Hey Nick what happened to your eye."

"Nothing Jean but there is a scar over my eye."

"Ha, the almighty captain of the Elites has gotten a wound."

"Damn you Jean you are lucky my eye hurts."

"Look Jean, leave Nick alone or I will kick your ass for him," said Eren who balled his hands into fists.

"Oh, bring it on Jaeger," Jean got out of his seat and marched over to Eren. Mikasa then walked over and separated the two. She said, "Eren stop getting into fights and Jean stop making fun of Nick." When she looked over, Nick was gone. She looked all around the dining hall for him, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked out a window and saw Nick with the Elites again, but they were in front of the dining hall.

"What is it like, Eden," said Nick, who was worrying about his scar.

"It's fine, it will be there forever, but the bleeding has stopped and the scar will not get infected," said Eden who inspected the scar for a little bit and then slowly backed a couple steps away.

"OK, good," said Nick. "Thanks Eden."

"Anytime, Captain," said Eden. Then the Elites walked off. Just when Nick was headed for the hill, a pair of arms wrap around him. He turns his head to see Mikasa hugging him from behind.

"I said don't worry me like that, please," said Mikasa, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa," said Nick who turned and embraced her. "I didn't mean to worry you, Mikasa." Nick was starting to cry, but Mikasa wiped away his tears and looked into his eyes. "I have to ask you something, Nick."

"Yes, Mikasa."

"If you choose your regiment, choose the Garrison."

"WHAT, why."

"I don't want you to die and plus we can still see each other if you are in the Garrison."

"Mikasa, I'm joining the Scouts."  
>"Why, Nick, why revisit those horrors again like you did so long ago."<p>

"OK, Mikasa, I will think about it, but we still have six months til graduation."

"I know, but that's what I wanted to tell you."

"OK, I will think about it."

"Thank you, Nick," and pecked him on the lips, causing both to blush. Then, Nick walked to his cabin. He went to his bunk and fell asleep. _Wow, that was my first kiss with Mikasa,_ thought Nick.

The Next Day

The ground was covered in snow. The day was January 6, and the ground was covered in snow, unlike the day before. It was cold, but with the snow on the ground, it made the air even colder. The commandant decided to cancel training, due to the temperature. They stayed in their cabins and talked until it was breakfast and dinner time. Mikasa decided to go check on her friends and her lover as she called him. She went to the boy's dorm and asked to see the three. She saw Eren and Armin, but Nick was gone. _Probably with the Elites, but it's awfully cold to be seeing the Elites, _thought Mikasa, but then she saw the Elite's walking around and she didn't see Nick. _Where is he?_ She ran up to the Elites and asked where Nick was and it was Peter who responded.

"He is sitting over there on that hill," beckoning to the hill behind them.

"Thanks," said Mikasa and ran towards the hill. She looked at a tree and saw Nick sitting underneath the tree. Mikasa then rushed over and sat next to him.

"Oh, hi Mikasa," said Nick who looked at her.

"Nick, I know today is your birthday," said Mikasa. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

"I'm glad I got to know you, Nick," said Mikasa who embraced him.

"I feel the same way," said Nick who accepted the embrace. Then they walked to the dining hall to get dinner. Everything was going as planned and then, Jean started to make fun of Nick again. Nick and Eren went to kick Jean's ass, but Mikasa told them both not to fight. They backed down and then, the bell rang. They all went to their cabins and enjoyed a pleasant sleep.

Five Months Later

The Cadets were running and then stopped to continue their daily exercises. Then, the Commandant came up to Nick.

"Hey, Nick, you have some visitors. They are in my office."

"Thank you, Commandant," and then Nick rushed to his office. When Nick reached the Commandant's office and opened the door, he saw Scout Regiment Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi.

"Hi there, Nick, have a seat," said Erwin.

"OK, sir," said Nick and took a seat.

"So, I have heard that you went on the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria in the year 846, am I correct," asked Erwin.

"Yes, sir, I served in that campaign and came back alive."

"Obviously or else you wouldn't be here, Bears," said Levi, his face looking bored.

"Anyway, the Elites have trained you very well, Nick, so I am personally placing you in the ranks of the Scouts, along with the Elites."

"Thank you, sir."

"Pack up your stuff, you are coming with us tomorrow, dismissed," said Levi. Nick exited the Commandant's office and started to think, _How is Mikasa going to take this, she wanted me to be in the Garrison and now I'm joining the Scouts, I am happy but how will Mikasa take it._ Nick heard the dinner bell and went to the dining hall. He didn't grab any food and just sat down at an empty table. Then, Mikasa, Eren and Armin came to Nick's table and sat down. Eren asked why he was so down. Then, Nick told them everything that was said between Nick, Erwin, and Levi. The whole dining hall went silent, Sasha was choking on a steamed potato, Reiner and Beirtholdt seemed dazed, Annie looked at them with a blank stare, Marco was startled, even Jean was surprised. Eren and Armin were caught off-guard and they didn't know what to say. Nick looked to his right and saw Mikasa's face buried in her hands, she was crying. Nick has never seen Mikasa cry and now this sight was painful, but all he did was tell Mikasa he would be fine, left the dining hall, and went to his bunk to gather his stuff.

The Next Day

Erwin, Levi, and the Elites sat on horse-back waiting for Nick to finish his good-byes. When Nick came to his friends, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. _I thought things would never come to this,_ thought Nick. He gave Eren and Armin hugs and then he came to Mikasa. Her cheeks were wet with tears, she kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. Jean saw that and was heart-broken. Nick said, "I will see you again, I promise." He took off his Cadet cape and gave it to the Commandant. He went to Erwin, who handed him a Scout Regiment cape. Nick put on his cape, mounted on a spare horse, and waved good-bye to everyone. Mikasa's heart was torn apart and Nick felt the same way.

Three weeks later

Mikasa was still in a deep depression. Nick had been gone for three weeks and still has received no word from him. She feared he was dead. She was in the dining hall siting next to Eren and Armin and then they heard galloping and horses stomping on the ground. Mikasa rushed outside to see six men, hoods over their heads, but she saw five of them were Elites. One man took his hood off and showed his face. It was Nick.

"NICK," yelled Mikasa as she ran to him. He saw her and caught her in his arms, embracing her like they never have before. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"It's good to see you again, Nick," said Mikasa still embracing Nick.

"It's good to see you too," said Nick while embracing Mikasa.

"I missed you, I thought you died," she said, crying into his chest.

"No, of course not, I told you I would see you again and here I am. I have come back to watch the last-weeks progress and then I have to prepare for another expedition the day after graduation," said Nick.

"Well, I am happy again, because you are here," said Mikasa.

"Well, for now, I am here to stay," said Nick.

Graduation Day

The Cadets stood in long lines and were saluting. Then, a commandant's voice boomed over them.

"You Cadets have graduated, but now you have to make a choice and there are three men here, one to represent each branch. The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce and protect the walls," then the Garrison soldier saluted. Nick represented the Scouts and saluted, "The Scout Regiment whose job is to reclaim long-lost territory for humanity. And the Military Police, who guards the civilians and his Royal Majesty," then the MP soldier saluted, "But only the top ten get to join the Military Police, the rest have to join the Garrison or the Scouts. Here are those who are capable of joining the Military Police." There were ten Cadets in the line in the front and Nick could tell that Eren was in fifth place and Mikasa was number one. Nick was glad that they made it to the top ten. _Hopefully the gang won't follow me to the Scouts, I don't want them to die._ Nick shook off the thought and followed the Cadets to their celebration. Nick stood outside the building for a couple of minutes and then heard Eren shouting something. Then, Eren burst out the door and sat down on the staircase.

"Eren, what's wrong," asked Nick, then Eren and Nick looked and saw Armin and Mikasa coming over to them.

"That was quite a speech you gave us there," said Armin.

"Yeah, most of it is yours, what you always said back then," said Eren.

"Well, I'm joining the Scouts," said Armin.

"Armin, that's stupid, you're not a fighter, your life is with books," said Eren.

"I don't want people fighting for me."

Eren couldn't believe what he heard, then he heard Mikasa say.

"I guess it's the Scouts for me too."

"You were top of the class, you are wasting your shot."

"Listen to me, Eren, I'm not letting you die, I got your back whether you like it or not, so just deal with it."

"Well, mom said that, but she's not here."

"A lot of people I cared about aren't here either."

Eren stopped talking and looked up at the sky. Armin looked up and soon Mikasa looked up. Nick just looked at the trio. _Those guys will have each other backs, no matter what, _thought Nick.

The Next Day

The Cadets were crowded together, watching the Scouts pass through Trost. "Look, it's Commander Erwin, lead us to victory," a voice in the crowd shouted. "Look, it's Captain Levi, humanity's badass," another voice said. The Cadets looked at Captain Levi. Then, Armin said, "Hey guys, there's Nick." Eren and Mikasa looked and saw Nick riding close to the front. Nick looked over and saw them. He nodded his head, but then he heard Erwin say his name, so Nick rode to the front.

"Yes, sir, you said my name."

"Yes, there a couple of Titans outside the gate, kill them off. After that, you can stay with your friends."

"OK, sir," said Nick and Nick galloped his horse full-speed outside the gate ad he saw three titans. There was a three-meter, a ten-meter, and a fifteen-meter. He used stealth to his advantage and swiftly took all three titans down. He yelled that the coast was clear, and soon the Scout Regiment passed through the gate. Nick used his 3DMG to get on top of the wall. When he landed on the wall, he saw Eren, Thomas, Mina, Samuel, and Connie.

"Hey guys," Nick said.

"Hey, Nick," said Eren who gave Nick a slap on the back. "Why are you here and not with the Scouts," Connie asked.

"Oh, Erwin had me deal with some titans outside the gate and said I could visit you guys." Just then, Sasha came up and said she stole some meat from the officer's pantry.

"Sasha, you could get arrested," Eren said.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you," said Thomas.

"What isn't wrong with her," said Connie.

"Just think of the sandwiches," Sasha said.

"Put it back, do you have any idea how rare meat's been since the Titans took Wall Maria," said Mina.

"Just look at it this way, when we take back Wall Maria, we will have plenty of room for livestock."

Then, almost everyone was wanting a slice of meat for lunch. Everyone continue working on the cannons except Eren and Nick. Eren stared down at the city. Then, lightning struck down on the ground. _The Colossal Titan has to rear his ugly head again, _thought Nick, then a blast of steam knocked everyone off the wall. Everyone used their maneuver gear to attach to the wall Eren then yelled.

"This is our chance, take him out, don't let him slip away."

_Good luck, Eren, destroy him, _thought Nick.

**My longest chapter yet. Well, I will continue making chapters. Leave a review and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Battle for Trost

**Here is another chapter of my AOT fanfiction. This time this is during the battle of Trost, but this chapter might split into two parts, but I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy!**

Battle for Trost

Year 850

Eren rushed towards the Colossal with anger in his eyes. The Colossal swung his massive arm at Eren. Eren dodged it, but the Colossal took out the cannons. _He intended to destroy the gate. He has intelligence, _thought Eren. Then, the Colossal tried to grab him. Eren hooked to the Colossal's nape. Before he struck, the Colossal released a massive amount of steam. Eren almost got shot off, but he used his gas to attack again, but the Colossal disappeared. _How did I miss. _He hoked the wall and then Thomas asked Eren if he killed the Colossal. Eren went to the top of the wall and a Garrison soldier told them to go to HQ.

Headquarters

Mikasa was looking around for Eren and Armin. She heard Eren say Armin's name and then she saw them. Armin was trying to fill up his canisters with gas, but he kept shaking saying about plugging the breach and how long humanity would live if the Titans took Wall Rose. Eren then grabbed Armin's arm and said.

"Listen to me, that was the past. Look ahead, we won't be victims anymore." They fell silent, then Armin said, "It's OK, I'm fine now."

Then, they were told to form ranks and listen to the captain's instructions. The captain then gave the instructions. "Listen up, soldiers, you might have just graduated, but you must fight for today. This is how the organizations are. The veterans and vanguard shall take near the gate. Middle will fall to the Cadets. Rear-guard will fall to the Elite Garrison soldiers. The advance-team has been wiped out, the Titans are in. Now, anyone caught deserting their posts shall be executed. If it comes to it, lay down your lives. Dismissed!" The Cadets then saluted and prepared for battle.

Mikasa looked around for Eren and Nick. She saw Eren getting into another fight with Jean. Eren slammed Jean into a pillar and told him about their training and that he could live on to join the Military Police. Jean left and Mikasa told Eren to find her if the plan spirals out of control. Then, a captain of the Garrison assigned her to the rear-guard. She told Eren to stay alive. Eren left and then she saw Nick talking to the Elites. He departed and followed Eren. The Elites walked over to Mikasa.

"Why are you not following Nick," Mikasa asked.

"Because, Captain said to protect you, his orders, we must follow his orders," Randall said and soon they all left to head for the inner-gate. _Nick, why did you order them to protect me, their job is to protect you,_ thought Mikasa but she continued towards the gate, followed by the Elites.

Near the middle-guard

Eren looked at Armin and Armin looked worried. Eren then told him that if they proved their worth, they would rise through the ranks and could soon lead their own regiment.

"Sounds good, I'm with you all the way," said Armin.

"Hold on boys, leave some of the glory for the rest of us," Mina said.

"Try beating us to the punch a second time, Eren, no head-starts for you this round," said Thomas who was obviously challenged Eren.

"Whoever kills the most Titans get bragging rights," said Thomas, challenging everyone to the match.

"Squadron 34, move out, the vanguard needs support," a Garrison soldier said.

"Right, give them hell," said Nick. Then, they all took off, heading in the vanguard's position,but all they saw were Titans.

"There's so many of them," Mina blurted out.

"The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed," Thomas said.

"I don't believe this, those guys always talked so big," another soldier said.

"We got an abnormal," Nick shouted, "Pull out." They stopped on a building and in his mouth was Thomas.

"My god, please help me." The Cadets stared in horror as Thomas was swallowed by the Titan. The Titan then started to walk away, then Eren growled and yelled, "You bastard." Eren then took off to kill the titan.

"Eren," Armin yelled.  
>"Stay with the group," Nick yelled. Nick and Armin jumped off the roof to follow Eren. Soon, the rest of the squad followed. Then, Nick and Armin saw Eren get one of his legs bit off and slammed into a roof.<p>

"Eren," both Nick and Armin yelled. Soon, the entire squad was getting killed off one by one. Soon, it was just Armin, Nick, and Eren. Soon, Armin was grabbed by a Titan and was dropped into the Titan's mouth. Eren got up and threw Armin out of the Titan's mouth, but instead, he was eaten in Armin's place. Armin screamed and then saw Nick get grabbed and swallowed by an abnormal. _All of my friends are dead, how am I supposed to say this to Mikasa,_ thought Armin. Armin left the carnage so he wouldn't face the same fate and later was found by Connie's squad.

Soon after Armin left, Eren got raged and turned into a rogue Titan. He let out a ferocious roar and then killed a crawler that tried to jump on his face. Then, Titan Eren heard a thud and saw a Veteran-Elite cutting himself out of the belly of an abnormal. Titan Eren could make out the way he acted and the face to tell it was Nick. Nick looked at Eren and nodded. Eren nodded in his titan-form and soon the two unleashed a hellish rampage on the Titans.

Two Hours Later

Armin sat on a roof, still remembering the deaths of Nick and Eren. Soon, Mikasa arrived and asked where Eren's squad was. Annie responded.

"Many squads made it back, but I don't know about Eren's."

"We found Armin, he's over there," said Reiner, pointing to Armin's location.

"Armin," Mikasa said.

_Mikasa, I can't, how do I tell her about Nick and Eren. I should've just died with them, _Armin thought.

"Armin, are you hurt," asked Mikasa. Armin just lowered his head.

"Where is Nick and Eren," asked Mikasa. Armin started to cry. "Armin?" Armin lifted his head and showed that he was crying. Mikasa's eyes widen and she knew that something bad happened. He listed all the names of his fellow cadets and then he said.

"These brave six fulfilled his duties and died in the field of battle."

The Elites were stunned at hearing that their captain was dead, Sasha said, "Please no,", the rest of the Cadets were saying of how they would end up like them if they tried to fight the Titans.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa. It should've been me that died, not Nick and Eren. I couldn't do a thing. I'm worthless." Mikasa then grabbed Armin's hand and told him that it wasn't time to get emotional right now. Then, she tried to rally the Cadets, and then took off for HQ. The Cadets followed suit and took off for HQ, following Mikasa. Mikasa was killing Titans as she flew towards HQ.

"Wow, she is so badass, how is she going so fast," asked Connie.

_No, she is using too much gas, she'll run out any minute now,_ thought Armin. Then, Mikasa's gas ran out and she plummeted down and hit a building. Armin and Connie took off to find her.

Mikasa was laying on a dumpster, escaped death, but she was hurt. _It happened, why this, I've lost my brother and my lover,_ though Mikasa. She got off the dumpster and fell to her knees. _It's all over, nothing left for them to take from me. _Then, a fifteen-meter started going towards Mikasa. _This world is cruel, but it is also beautiful. It was a good life. _Just when the Titan was about to grab her, she sliced off it's fingers. _Why will I not give up? Why am I still fighting? I've lost any reason to live. What keeps pushing me? _She turned to run, but another Titan blocked her path. She suddenly remembered Nick and Eren telling her that fighting was the only way to live. She prepared for her last stand but the Titan behind her punched the other in the face. She was surprised. _Why did that Titan protect me,_ she thought. Just then, another Titan came and was about to kill the rogue, a Veteran-Elite sliced it's nape. Both allies nodded to each other and continued killing Titans. Armin grabbed Mikasa and put her on a roof-top. They watched the two allies in action against more Titans. _Why are they fighting alongside each other, not against and why is a rogue Veteran-Elite not trying to kill us,_ thought Mikasa. Armin switched canisters with Mikasa and soon, Armin, Connie, Mikasa, and the five Elites headed for HQ. They busted through a window and then Armin came up with a plan for seven people to kill seven Titans in the supply-room after the rest of them shot their eyes out. The Elites were chosen to help shoot out their eyes. They killed the Titans and resupplied their gas canisters. Soon, Mikasa went to a roof-top where the rogue Titan was being cannibalized by other Titans while the Elite was being held in the hands of one of the Titans.

The Cadets decided to free the rogues and use them for humanity's cause. Just then, the abnormal that ate Thomas showed up. The rogue Titan busted loose, he kicked the Titan that held the Elite and the rogue Titan bit down on the abnormal's nape. He used the Titan to destroy the others. Soon, all the Titans were dead. The rogue Titan fell to the ground. Then, a figure popped out of the Titan's nape. It was Eren. Before Mikasa could reach Eren, the Veteran-Elite was already there, checking on him and in a voice that sounded close to Nick's voice said his first words to them.

"He's fine and breathing, but I need to see the Elites."

The Elites were sent to the Veteran-Elite and they followed him while the Cadets took Eren inside the inner-gate. The Elites followed the Veteran-Elite until the Cadets disappeared behind the wall and then the Veteran-Elite asked.

"You know who I am right, Elites."

"Yes, sir, we know it is you," John said and they all saluted to Nick.

"At ease," Nick said. "For now, we will wait for the Garrison to make a plan.

Thirty Minutes Later

The Elites sat there and waited. Then, they heard a flare shot off, it was red.

"Come on Elites, move out," Nick ordered and they all headed for the flare. When they got there, Eren was in titan-form and sitting against a gigantic boulder. They saw Garrison soldiers and Nick could see Mikasa looking down at Eren. Mikasa looked over and saw the Elites. Nick went over, Mikasa still didn't know him, asked, "What is wrong with Eren."

"He lost control, wait, how do you know Eren."

"Because we are friends," Nick said in his Veteran-Elite form. Then, the Garrison captain ordered everyone to defend Eren until he could regenerate. They all took off and started killing Titans.

Ten Minutes Later

They heard loud stomps and everyone looked in the general direction the stomping was coming from. Titan Eren lifted the boulder and was heading for the gate. Soon, everyone started scrambling across the area, killing Titans and distracting them. Mikasa and Armin were protecting Eren with the Elites minus Nick. Nick was saving a soldier then a Titan grabbed him. But instead of him getting eaten, the Titan tried to throw him into the ground, but Nick used his maneuver gear to avoid death but he slammed into a wall. The Elites, Armin, and Mikasa watched as they thought the last Veteran-Elite alive has fallen on the field of battle. After killing a couple Titans and many casualties for humanity, Eren placed the boulder in the breach and plugged it. Eren didn't come out all the way, so they had to cut him out. Just when they thought they would die, Levi saved them and took custody of Eren. Armin left to regroup with his friends. Mikasa regrouped with the Elites who were staring at the Veteran-Elite's corpse. Then the Veteran-Elite got up, but his skin was burning off. Mikasa asked, "What is happening."

"He is leaving his form," Randall commented, but soon the Veteran-Elite was yelling in pain. Then, his hood burnt, revealing the figure's face and his eyes were now brown. Nick was in normal-form. Mikasa was stunned. _He's alive,_ thought Mikasa. Then, she rushed to Nick and embraced him. She was crying. Then, Nick asked, "Why are you crying, Mikasa?"

"You were the Veteran-Elite the whole time and I didn't know."

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was the Veteran-Elite. I thought if I did, you wouldn't like me anymore." Then, Mikasa pecked his lips and said, "It's fine, no need to apologize."

"OK, Mikasa," they held the embrace for a couple of minutes and then they walked back to the inner-gate together, reunited.

**Mikasa now knows that Eren and Nick are shifters. But Eren is a titan-shifter and Nick is a Veteran-Elite shifter. Well, hoped you all enjoyed, leave a review, and I shall see you guys later.**


End file.
